Destiny calls
by Starnonokelover
Summary: A young girl learns her destiny in childhood And gets sucked into the Tenchi Muyo world
1. Default Chapter

Destiny Calls  
  
At age 9  
  
One day as Kiatri was walking down to the park, she noticed that she felt a tingling in her hands. As she got closer to the park she also noticed that all the swings where taken. She wished that this one kid who had always gotten the swing would just fly off. All of the sudden her hands began to tremble. her hands rose and pointed at the kid as a ball of glowing blue light shot out as the young boy flew from the swing onto the ground. From that day on, Kiatri knew something was different. Very different.  
  
  
  
1 Age 12  
  
Kiatri walked to school alone ever since the day that she realized that she had an unstoppable power. She had tried to look up if anything had ever happened in any other time or place. Nothing had any records. Kiatri decided to take a short cut to school to avoid the wrath of others. As Kiatri stepped into the deep dark alleyway, she noticed a dark blue light coming from around the corner. She had left a bit earlyer that moring and had some time to poke around. She peeked around the corner and saw a closing portal. As a natural instinct, she ran and jumped in. She felt a strong tingle in her head. It made her scream, although she was not all the way sure anything was coming from her mouth. She felt lost and trapped in memories of nothingless. Kiatri then felt like she took something to the head.  
  
To be continued. . . 


	2. Meeting Ryoko

Ryoko  
  
When Kiatri landed from the portal, she landed back in the alleyway, but it looked different, very different. It looked , well, newer than before. Kiatri walked out into what looked like a dirt road. All of the sudden, a young woman was in front of her. "Hello." She said. But seeing the confused look on Kiatri's face, she then said, " My name is Ryoko. My mother has sent me to find you. She is waiting, follow me." "Huh?" said Kiatri. Ryoko's face was amused at her confused look and curiosity. "Are you coming or not?" Kiatri nodded and followed as fast as she could. When they reached their destination, it was a house. Ryoko invited her in and lead her to a door that looked like a never ending hole of blackness. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you , I think." Ryoko smiled as she notice Kiatri's look of uneasiness. Kiatri stepped into the hole of nothing. And landed inside a huge laboratory. "Hello." Said a voice from behind a chair. The chair turned and there was a young woman with pink hair and green eyes. "We have been expecting you." Said the woman. "My name is Washu Bahookie, but call me Little Washu." Washu's expression changed from fun to serious. "No one came with you, right?" said Washu "No." said Kiatri speaking for the first time in hours. It was then that Ryoko said something surprising. " Can I show you my new power before my hair turns gray? I have been trying to tell you, but no!" "Hold on Ryoko! This is the girl that I have searched for. Let me test her wits. I have been researching and noticed that a monster of some sort is coming towards the house. And should be here soon. Come on Kiatri." They then walked out of the laboratory and walked into the kitchen. That was when they met Sasami. She was cooking. "Hi! I'm Sasami!" Are you Kiatri?" " Yes…" said Kiatri. "Time to use my new power ! I'll beat that goody two shoes!" Said Ryoko standing in the doorway. But as an instinct, Kiatri ran and pushed her out of the way. She saw what she was going to use her powers on, a huge monster with wings and fiery eyes. Kiatri all of the sudden walked out onto the porch and rose in the air. Her hands trembled as a blue light shot out, then water with blue lasers shooting from the sides came out of her hands and shot at the monster. The monster stumbled and started to fall into a nearby lake. A huge Crash and a big wave that did not quite reach the house, and the monster was gone. Kiatri slowly floated back down to the ground and almost fell when Washu caught her. Then, like nothing had happened, Washu put her arm around Kiatri and said, "Time for dinner!" And smiled. Just then, a handsome young man and a young woman arm and arm showed up on the porch. Then, as if rubbing it in, the woman said, " We DID have good time, didn't we Tenchi?" " Uh, Yeah, I guess." Then Ryoko and the woman started fighting over who liked the so called Tenchi more. Right then Tenchi looked at Kiatri and blushed a bright red. Kiatri noticed that Ryoko and the woman had stopped fighting and were both glaring at her. Yet, Washu was standing there with a big smile and a look of amusement about her. Then Sasami popped in the doorway and said "Hi Tenchi! I fixed your favorite for dinner!" " Oh! Great! Can I help set the table?" " Sure!" Said Sasami happily. Tenchi walked into the house and Washu followed. Just then, Ryoko and the woman walk over to her and snickered in her ear, " You can't steal Tenchi from me!" said the woman. Then the argument started all over again. But they ended up inside the house and soon Kiatri was alone. Then Tenchi came out. He sat down next to Kiatri and leaned in for a kiss…  
  
Then Kiatri woke up. She was back in Washu's lab. Then Washu said " You fell asleep right after dinner. I think Tenchi likes you." Just then there was a rumble and a shake, then, silence. "Something is wrong…" said Washu. "Very wrong…………" 


End file.
